Love Through Time
by Purebloodgodess
Summary: Harry finally escapes the Dursleys and gets bitten by a Vampire and sent back into time where he falls for one of the founders. When he gets close to his old time he decides to go to school with his parents and tries to find a way to kill Voldy.HPSalaza
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off this story.

**Warning:** This is slash if you don't like don't read!

**Pairings**: Harry/Salazar, Harry/Severus

* * *

Also, just a little warning, I do not spell well and my use of grammar sucks. So no need to remind me, I already know.

It was one minute to 12:oo. One minute before he became an adult in the eyes of the ministry. One minute until he came into his inheritance. One minute until the world as he knew it changed. In one minute Harry Potter would not have to do anything he did not want to do. Which included staying at the Dursleys at Dumldefuck's insistence. As soon as the clock struck 12 and he was able to do magic freely, he was out of this hell hold, but not before taking his revenge on the people that were suppose to have taken care of him all these years. Just one little minute.

Ten,

Nine ,

Eight.

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

This was it, the minute he had been waiting for since he found out he was a wizard. He was going to leave the Dursleys. But not before Making them suffer before everything they had done to him and the things they had not done for him. Oh, yes, revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

So what did you think. This is my first time so be gentle. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should go on. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** on first page

**Warning:** This has slash

**Pairings**: Harry/Salazar & Harry/Severus

* * *

I would like to thank : 

DestinyEntwinements,

Fear of Apathy,

MeaghanPotter,

animegurl088,

CelestialFire Goddess,

SirLady Lupin, &

SutekhSnape for reviewing yesterday. I am glad you liked the first chapter.

**Fear of Apathy**- What is a beta and how can I get one?

**

* * *

**

Ch. 2 Revenge

Harry jumped offhis bed, grabbed his wand, and did his first spell as a legal adult. He summoned his most valued possessions from under the bed. His father's invisibility cloak, the photo album he got at the end of first year, his firebolt shrunken, a melted knife, and a broken mirror. The last three he had gotten from Sirius before he died. Thinking about Sirius still hurt but he was on a mission and it was not time to reminisce.

He put all of his valuables into his trunk then shrank his trunk and put it into his back pocket. He then proceeded to let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to meet him at the Leakey Cauldron . Giving the room one last glance over to make sure he had not forgotten anything; he went down the hall and into his aunt and uncle's room.

With a swish and flick of his wand the bed started to levitate. With another flick the mattress flipped over and dumped the horse onto the floor with the whale landing on top of it. The landing of the two caused a loud sound equaling to that of a firework. With the sound came a shaking that could have been described as a small earthquake.

The whale, commonly know as Vernon, got off his wife as quick as possible. Which was not very fast considering how fat he was. When he finally managed to get up his eyes fell on Harry, and he started to splutter and his face turned an ungodly shade of red. It was the kind of red that cartoon thermometers turn before they exploded. Vernon having seen his fair share of cartoons decided to follow suite and exploded as well.

"Boy have you lost your godforsaked mind? How dare you use your freakishness in my house and against us. You wait until those other freaks find out about this. They will kick you out of your freak school and snap you freak stick too. Then they will leave you here with me and I'll make you wish you were never born. You just wait boy." Vernon said looking all smug and superior. The kind of look that makes you want to do something violent, and violent Harry became.

* * *

What do you think of Ch.2? I hope you liked it. Please review:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: on front page

Warning: This is Slash

Pairs: Harry/Salazar, Harry/Severus

* * *

Harry, over come by anger could feel the blood and magic coursing through his veins. All he wanted at that moment was to cause his uncle as much pain as he had caused him. 

He channeled his magic into his hand, cocked his arm back, then proceeded to slam his fist into Vernon's face, specifically his nose.

Vernon flew into the wall, causing another loud crash and shake.

Blood. It poured from his nose all down his front. It looked like a red Niageria Falls.(SP?)

Vernon stood there in shock. He could not believe that the boy had hit him, let alone the power behind it. How was it possible for the little Freak to be that strong? It wasn't. It was not possible for someone the boy's size to do so much damage to him. It had to be mag... ua his freakishness. That was the only was to explain it and it made him madder. So he did the only thing his little brain could think of. He took a swing at Harry.

Fortunately, Harry, unlike Vernon, was paying attention. So when Vernon swung, he ducked and brought his fist into Vernon's chest cracking at least two ribs in the process.

Vernon went down on his knees, holding his chest and whimpering. The pain, there was so much pain coming from his chest and nose. He had never been in so much pain before. All he wanted was to curl up and die. But no, his little brain started to work again, he had to make the boy pay for this. All of it. He did not know what had gotten into the boy tonight, but he would put a stop to it and if he could not do it physically then he would do it emotionally.

"Is this how you killed that godfather of yours?" Vernon said in an accusing tone. From the stricken look on his nephew's face he knew he had hit home.

"Why is it that you want to kill all the father figures in your life? I mean, first you kill your parents, then your godfather, and now me. Is it just your freakishness or are you just evil like that man all you freaks fear?"

It was quite fascinating to watch someone become as pail as death, and he had never known you could get so much satisfaction from it.

Harry could not take it anymore. The man that had abused his mentally, emotionally, and physically dared to call_ him_ evil? He who had been beaten, starved, and made to live in a coward since he was three ,and _he_ was the evil one?

Harry had only felt this kind of anger once in his life and that was when he was 15 and had chased after Bellatrix in the DOM.

He did what he had tried to do back then. He cased the _crucio_ curse and a bright red beam of light came out of his wand and hit Vernon in the head.

Vernon screamed and twitched on the ground. This was a kind of pain his mind could not understand. It felt like millions of knives were stabbing every inch of his body and hot pins poked into his eyes. He would gladly give up everything he owned just to go back to the pain that he had felt before.

It felt like it had been hours before the pain stopped, in reality it was only 20 seconds. The longest 20 seconds of his life.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I can't updats as much as I want to because I get a lot of homework. But I could write more if you give me a little more of an incentive by reviewing. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

Warrning: This slash, so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 4

This was a dream. It had to be. He, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-lived, The Goldenboy, Dumblefuck's favorite could **not **be torturing his uncle and enjoying it. This couldn't be real. This was one of Voldy's vision/ dream things. Yeah, that must be it!

Since 5 th year he had watched Voldy and his Death Munchers torture and kill many people. He had felt Voldy's happiness and had been revolted by it. But here he was standing over his uncle, torturing him, and feeling freaking happy about it. What the hell was happening to him? Was snake face right? Were they just alike, killing their fathers and taking pleasure in hurting others : for pain and hatred were the only feelings they knew growing up.

No! No, they were not the same. They might have both been orphaned at a very young age, but Harry had to grow up knowing that the only family he had left hated him and wished that he had died with his parents. Tom Riddle grew up in an orphanage with his own bed, cloths that mostly fit, was fed 3 meals a day, and was given the option of making friends. Harry slept in the cupboard under the stairs, got one meal a day : slice of bread and water, cloths the were 7 sizes too big, got beaten daily, made to do all the house work and the yard work, and could not make friends because of his cousin.

No, the were definitely not the same. Harry did not kill his father or Sirius, and Vernon was in no way a father figure to Harry. In fact, it was quit ironic that Harry would be trying to save the muggles from Tom, when he himself had more reason to hate them then the Dark Lord himself did.

Now it has been said many times before that Fait was cruel, and many a time that cruelty has been turned on innocent people. This time Fait turned her cruelty on one Vernon Dursley, and he most certainly deserved it.

When Vernon felt the house shake, saw the boy go pail, and heard the loud cracking sound from outside, he had been very relieved. Heck, you could even say the he was happy to have more freaks show up. He knew that they would break the boy's stick and then Vernon would kill the him. Oh yes, he was going to take that boy apart piece.

As stated before, Fait was going to use her cruelty foe good. So instead of those "freaks" being from the Ministry or the Order, they were from Voldy and were Death Eaters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I know that it has been a while but thanks for all the reviews :)

HarrySal/ HarrySev thinking

* * *

CH.5

Ok Harry, there is absolutely no need for you to panic! Just take a deep breath and think rationally about things. Ok, first a bunch of DE are on the front lawn and have crashed through the wards. But that's ok because you are packed and was about to leave anyways. In fact this could be a good thing. Yes! The DE will come in here and finish what I have already started and no one will find out about this. OK, first things first, I need to get out of here really fast without being scene. Bingo! The wards are down so I can get out the same way that they got in. I am so brilliant!.

The color slowly started to return to the boy and a annoying, smug smirk appeared on his face. That was the last thing Vernon thought the boy would do. He was sure that the boy would have gotten scared and would have gotten on his knees begging him to not let them snap his stick and to please tell them that it was all a big misunderstanding. That he would do anything just please don't tell.

But instead the boy stood there smirking with a unholy glint in his eyes. The shock was obviously to much for the freak and he had lost his mind. But that would work in his favor. He would tell those freaks that the boy was too unstable to be able to use a stick and that he should stay here instead of going to the freak school and get help here.

There they stayed patiently waiting for their guest and reviling in their victory. BOOM!

Went the front door. They listened to the shuffling of the people going through the house and up the stairs. The cry of "I found one!". Finally the door was slammed open.

"Well if it isn't wittle Hairy Potter" said the crazy Bitch "Thought you could hide behind those filthy muggles, did you?".

"No Bell, I thought to hide behind you." He said with a sly smirk.

"Well look boys, Potter's lost his mind at the sight of us. She said with insane laughter.

Vernon, being asa stupid as he was saw this as the perfect opportunity "Yeah, that's right, You've seen for yourself how unstable he is. He been using his freakishness against us all night so it is your responsibility to snap his stick. Go on! What are you waiting for? Snap it! You can leave the boy here too. We are his relatives and want to get him the best help that money can buy. Don't we pet?

Before "Pet" could answer the idiot , Bellatrix cut in :Stupid muggle, you think we came to help you?". OH no, we are the bad guys, we came to kill you and take Potter to our master." She said with evil smirk firmly in place.

"Sorry Bell, but I do believe that you will have to change your plans. You are not going to kill the muggles, but they will die, and you will not take me but I will be leaving"he said, only to moments later burst out laughing. For everyone in that room had a stupid look on their face that said WTF.

"The boy is mad!"

"Lets just grab him, kill the muggles, and get the bloody hell out of there. I don't want to have to deal with the order and then the dark lord in the same night. He will be pissed as it is with Potter being crazy and him not being the one to do it, but to loose some men will put him in a right snit. One we will all feel".Some unknown DE said with nods of approval going around.

"Fine ,I'm sure master will let me play with him later".

"Like I told you guys, Its not going to happen."With that said he turned to Vernon with a certain glint in his eye the DE were very familiar with, it was the same look the Dark Lord got right before he started killing anyone that breathed too loud.

So with the knowledge of powerful, crazy wizards in mind, the DE started to slowly back up. That is to say, the ones still somewhat sane, which was everyone but Bellatrix.

"Well uncle Vernon, I do believe it is time I paid you back for all the time, money, and love you gave me in my childhood. So instead of the long, painful death I had in store for you, I will make it quick". With one final glance around the room, he raised his wand and shot the green light of death into the fat bastard's head.

* * *

Hay, guys! I know ithas been awhile but just got stuck. I know where I wnat this story to go but I don't really know about all the things that will happen inbetween so if you have any ideas please tell me! Hopefully I will get inspired and write a new ch. faster. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I know that I have not updated in like forever and I don't have any real excuse except that I did not know how to write this scene but mostly I did not have the motivation to write. Sorry:) **

**I have also changed the paring a little bit to SS/HP/ SS all three will be together.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Five minuets. That was all it took to change the course of the flowing year. Five minuets would change the course of the war, many theories on time and how to manipulate it, but mostly it would change the lives of a few select people. They were the ones that were guaranteed to flip when the truth came out. And what was the truth? What happened in those five minuets that changed everything?_

_Well…_

Harry shot the green light of death at the fat bastard. Now usually Harry had perfect aim, but considering how worked up he was it is understandable that he was a little off aim. It still got the job done and that would have been the end of it. However, like most things that involve Harry it got weird. Normally when one used the AK, they only killed one person for it usually takes all the power of the spell to kill the person. Harry's spell hit Vernon in the side of the head and them proceeded to go through him like a bullet , and when on to hit the next object in its path, which happened to be Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry Potter had done the impossible again and killed two enemies with one AK.

* * *

The minuet the wards fell Albus Dublefuck sent out a message to his order of chickens to get to Harry ASAP. He was glad he had remembered to pass out those special coins that would alert the members of a meeting. They really were one of his more brilliant steels. He was going to Patten the idea as soon as the war was over. 

When he got to the house most of the members were there waiting for instructions. His first brilliant as commander was to put us anti-apparition wards to keep the DE from leaving and the ministry out of his way.

At that same moment, the DE came out of their shock and decided to get the hell out of there, and thought they were going to have to fight their way out. Harry was having the same idea only he was just going to ditch them. So, as Albus started to say the incantation, Harry was attempting to leave and the DE were throwing the darkest curses they knew. The combination of all these spells and Harry leaving caused a very surprising reaction. The disappearance/death of one Harry James Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I would like to thing all of you who reviewed. When I looked at my story and saw that I had 50 reviews I knew that I had to update. So if you want more ch.s faster then please review.

Ps. I have know idea what I am going to have Harry and Zar ( is that an ok nickname or would you like something different? I don't like Sal.) do over the centuries, or even before they leave the school. If it should be their idea or are they kicked out for being dark? Please tell me what you think and would like to see and I might put it in if I goes with my over all plot.


	7. Chapter 7

HI everyone,

I know it has been a while, but I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed. I am Sorry I have not updated it, but I lost my inspiration. If anyone would like to continue it or even just use the idea just let me know. It would be easier if u let me know in a review first. If you would like to continue it I would be happy to let you know where I planned to take it.

Happy Reading,

Purebloodgodess

November 23, 2011

I have gotten a lot of people asking me if they can use my story or some of my ideas, and I just want to make it clear that I do not mind you using some of my story or an idea from it. In fact I would love to see someone take it were I could not. Just let me know because I would love to read it. Unfortunately no one as far as I know has published a form of this story. If someone does in the future I will post the link and so everyone will have the chance to read it.


End file.
